The present invention concerns transducers and pertains particularly to a fluidic acoustic transducer.
Acoustic transducers are used to translate sound into electrical signals. In many fields in which transducers are used, such as in the field of communications, it is desirable to shrink the physical size of transducers while maintaining high sensitivity in selected sound ranges.